


Polos

by kenzeira



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Mendengar lagu-lagu yang diciptakan Mamoru, bagi Soshi, seperti duduk nyaman di hadapan jendela besar.#FlashFicFest: outside the window





	Polos

**Author's Note:**

> ALIVE; Growth dan Soara milik Tsukino Production. No profit gained from this fanwork. Untuk #FlashFicFest: outside the window.

The small traces of that day

Had turned into a pair of big wings

This song shall reach even to the ends of the earth

A song of hope; our song

—Reraise; Growth, Soara [X Lied vol. 4] English translation

.

* * *

 

.

Mendengar lagu-lagu yang diciptakan Mamoru, bagi Soshi, seperti duduk nyaman di hadapan jendela besar—jendela itu akan menggambarkan jenis kehidupan apa pun yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya; kehidupan penuh imajinasi, nyaris polos tak ubah bayangan anak kecil mengenai dunia dalam kedua telapak tangan.

Soshi melihat burung-burung terbang di atas horison, ikan-ikan terbang pula dan matahari berbau bunga. Pelangi membentang luas, memberi akses bagi siapa saja untuk pergi ke taman langit. Ia selalu membayangkan hal-hal menakjubkan semacam itu ketika mendengar lagu-lagu Growth; fantasi, keajaiban, sihir yang membuatnya merasakan ketenangan. Harus diakui, pencipta lagu terbaik di agensi Tsukino Production memang Mamoru— _maafkan aku, Sora, tapi kau juga hebat_ , pikirnya, merasa tidak tahu diri.

Tapi, tentu saja, setiap unit memiliki ciri khas masing-masing dan musik Growth tidak memerlukan penggebuk drum seperti dirinya. Soara adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk bakat Soshi, meski terkadang ia bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menggebuk drum. Tapi suatu malam ia pernah berbincang dengan Mamoru dan lelaki itu menjawab kegundahannya. Katanya, kalau itu yang bisa kau lakukan, maka lakukanlah; sebab, banyak orang yang tidak bisa melakukannya dan kau diberi kesempatan memiliki bakat di bidang ini.

Soshi jarang bicara dengan Mamoru, ketika sudah bicara, apa pun yang dikatakan lelaki itu selalu diakhiri kalimat; berdasarkan pengetahuan Kou-kun. Kadang ia merasa heran, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang begitu ceroboh dan tidak bisa diandalkan bisa menciptakan lagu seindah itu? Soshi mengolah kembali kata-kata Mamoru; barangkali, memang hanya itu kelebihannya; menulis lagu—seperti juga dirinya sendiri dengan bakatnya sebagai drummer.

Sampai suatu hari, Growth dan Soara diminta berkolaborasi. Saat itu, Soshi memahami satu hal; ia merasakan kebahagiaan kecil tatkala ia bisa ikut berperan dalam lagu yang diciptakan Mamoru dalam seri X Lied. Growth, Soara, dua unit gabungan ALIVE bisa berkembang bersama-sama; mencampurkan keduanya tanpa merusaknya.

Sejak saat itu, Soshi jadi sering berbincang dengan Mamoru dan mengenalnya lebih jauh, lebih dari sekadar ‘Mamoru si ceroboh dan tidak bisa diandalkan; Mamoru si mantan NEET’, ia melihat keluguan serta kebaikannya, melihat pula bahwa dari dalam diri lelaki itu tersimpan imajinasi indah tak terkira; mengenai fantasi dan sihir magis pembawa kebahagiaan serta ketenangan. Soshi melihat kemurnian nyaris bidadari pada sepasang mata Mamoru. Dan ia suka.[]

**11:32 PM – March 31, 2018**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya lagi kena writer’s block dan butuh pemanasan hiks


End file.
